


"Bloody brilliant"| Sirius Black

by Clairecrive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Muggle-born Reader, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairecrive/pseuds/Clairecrive
Summary: You finally convince Sirius to spend the Sunday with you and your family. While, as you already knew, everyone immediately loves him, Sirius has the opportunity to see you in a different setting and notice something.Families are hard and complex after all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 6





	"Bloody brilliant"| Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so this is a bit of an AU I guess. This is after they left Hogwarts. Sirius lives alone thanks to his uncle's money and so does the reader who shares an apartment with Lily and the other girls.

Sundays were reserved for family. While most people agreed to that, Sirius never truly had before moving in with the Potters. There weren't many reasons for celebrations back home and he did everything to stay away from his family so the idea of sitting around a table and eating and talking and just enjoying each other's company was weird to him. 

However, Sundays with the Potters soon became his favourite day of the week. And still were even after he moved out. Then, the tradition continued when he met y/n's family. While he was now acclimated to the idea of family and its dynamics he had never got the "big Italian family" experience. Which y/n was bent on changing. So, after assuring him that he'd be fine, that yes, everyone wanted him there and no one was going to act weird or anything and that actually every one of you tended to bring someone to these gatherings, Sirius was finally convinced. 

And that's where he was now. In y/n's grandparents garden. Where everyone was gathered, some were helping to prepare the food, the men beside the grill, beer in hand talking about football like y/n had already told him, while the women were in the kitchen. While y/n's parents were both wizards and so were their relatives, their parents were muggle. So while everyone knew of course about the wizarding world, these gatherings usually went on in the muggle way. Which amused Sirius to no end since they were the furthest thing from the kind of gatherings he was used to.

Warm hugs and kisses on the cheeks were exchanged as greetings. y/n's grandma pinched his cheeks and asked him how he liked his meat cooked while her grandpa gave him a pat on the back and handed him a beer. 

So far so good.

Especially since they basically mingled with y/n's other cousins which were more or less all around his and y/n's age. He quickly got into a conversation about rock music with Joseph, y/n's oldest cousin, so that when she had to go help in the kitchen Sirius didn't feel overwhelmed or stranded.

Y/n tended to gravitate more to where her uncles and aunts where but Sirius didn't notice until they were all called to sit down. He only noticed because it happened that you were sat in between y/n's brother and younger cousin Alex while her cousins Heloise and Matthew were in front of them. Y/n had got oddly quiet. Which wasn't that weird for her but he had seen you interact with most of them before lunch, and she hadn't been as so tense and closed off as she was now while she listened to her cousin Heloise talking, Sirius realised that y/n had actually stirred clear of her.

Contrary to popular belief, Sirius was not just a hottie. Sure, he was drop-dead gorgeous and a lot of times y/n had to refrain from comparing him to a Greek god. He had the whole package really, 'cause he was irritatingly talented and smart too. Like I-need-the-barest-amount-of-study-to-master-this smart. Which upset y/n and Remus to no end since they had to spend countless hours bent over books to achieve the same.

Settling down in his seat beside her, he started to analyze her, your cousin Heloise and y/n's interactions with her.

After lunch ended at the pristine time of 5 pm and everyone got up to tidy and then heading to the garden, he hadn't learned much. Yes, y/n was more closed off and didn't talk as much with her but that he had already known. He did confirm that it was a special treatment she reserved for her only. He could only wonder why.

As evening rolled around, you both went around to say your goodbyes and Sirius insisted on thanking y/n's grandparents for having him and for the delicious lunch. Y/n rolled her eyes when her grandma patted Billy's cheek and offered him to come by next week too. Y/n knew that Billy would have charmed every member of her family by the time the gathering ended.

Packed with way too much leftover food, you were now on Sirius' motorbike making your way home. The journey was relatively brief. Both because you discovered that Sirius lived close to y/n's grandparents' house and because the boy liked to speed.

As y/n was a bit of a cook herself and Sirius was simply a walking hazard when it came to cooking, she offered for him to take all of the food for himself and spent the first ten minutes or so explaining to him what he had to do in order to not let the food go bad.

Settling down on his couch, y/n rested her head on the backrest before closing her eyes. Yes, it was her family and she had a good time but it still took a lot out of her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did, I didn't know you had such a big family." Sirius got comfortable on the sofa as well, leaning on his side so that he was facing her.

"It kinda goes with being half Italian, I guess. When I was little there were even more people around."

"You sound like you don't mind though."

"Not really. Not at that time, at least. We spent all of our time playing together plus the food was great so I really didn't have any reason to complain."

"And you have now?"

"Never said I did."

"You didn't but I saw you with your cousin."

"Sirius, if you haven't noticed that was a family gathering, of course, you have seen me with my cousins."

"You know what I mean."

"Don't know what you're talking about." y/n mutters checking her nails.

"We don't have to talk about it, you know. It's okay but you don't have to lie to me."

Sirius had mastered the uncanny ability to always know when she wasn't telling the truth. That and it was also kind of obvious how different she treated her cousin so y/n should have known that Sirius would have picked up on it.

"Fine, you're right. It's just-," she sighed, "I really can't stand her."

He scoffed.

"What?"

"I've seen how you show your disdain, y/n. Hell, I've been on the receiving end of it many times but that isn't what I saw today."

"That's different," y/n huffed.

"How so?"

"Because it's different when it's someone you used to love." "I guess I still love her in a way, she's still family after all."

"What happened?"

"Short version is that she broke my heart. I loved her like a sister, we used to do everything together until one day she decided she was too grown up and beautiful and perfect to play with little old me."

"And that stuck with me, you know? I mean, growing up I would always compare myself to her, to try and understand why she didn't want to spend time with me anymore. But all I could see was all the things she was and I wanted to be."

"what did you want to be?"

"Tall and fit and stylish and beautiful and a socialite basically."

"You are all of those things. well, beside tall but there's not much you can do."

At which she scoffed because of course Sirius had to go and make fun of her size.

"I'm not bothered by my height. And I know now that we're just different people. That even though I do not go out every night and am as slim as her it doesn't mean that I'm less worthy." " but it took a lot of time for me to come to terms with it and she never really helped or cared for that matter."

"She did seem to be oblivious to it."

"She doesn't care. She's too busy showing everyone how opinionated she is, how wonderful and intelligent she is for getting into law school and whatnot."

"Yeah, she is bold."

"That's one way to put it."

"Why are you asking me about her? Do you want her number? Because I don't think I have it."

"why would I want her number? doesn't she have a boyfriend or something?"

"that has hardly stopped you before and because she is exactly your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Sure, you don't."

"And if I had, it would be someone like you."

"Yeah, right", you scoffed, " because the girls you usually go out with are so much like me we could all be sisters."

"There's a difference between going out and hooking up with someone." He had a twinkle in his eyes and the smirk that was currently on his face looked a lot like the one he'd pull to woo his ladies on a Friday night. Which y/n was not in the mood for. At all.

"Whatever, as much as I'd love to stay here and chat about semantics with you I have better things to do," Y/n said and went to stand up from the couch when Sirius' hand on her thigh stopped her.

"I know how much you love your linguistics love don't give me that."

"what's up with you today? I told you, I don't have her number. I can ask my grandma if you want it that bad."

"I don't want your cousin number, y/n." now it was his time to scoff.

"Then what are you flattering me for? What do you want?"

"I always compliment a pretty girl when I see one." He replied smugly at which she looked around dramatically to see if he was referring to someone else even though she knew that they were the only two people in the apartment at that moment.

"Oh my god, y/n, seriously. Is the idea of my flirting with you so unbelievable?"

"Well, not really, no. But you never mean it usually. It's just who you are."

"You truly have a way with words my dear." He mocked her putting one of his hands on his heart while the other removed a fake tear from his eye.

"Stop messing with me Sirius, what's going on?" While it wasn't unusual for Sirius to have a flirtatious tone when speaking to her, he was never this insistent or straightforward. 

"Look," he sighed quickly wetting his lips before continuing, " I think you're more alike to your cousin than you think."

"Her again? Merlin, I've never talked about her this much in my life." Y/n scoffed falling back on the couch again. Blimey, if she had known he would have gotten so hung up on Heloise she would have never brought him with her.

"No, no, this is not what I meant." He rushed to correct his mistake looking uncharacteristically flushed. 

"Sirius, are you okay?"

"What I meant," he went on ignoring her, " is that you're all the things you wished to be and so much more."

Well now, both of them were blushing.

"Really?"

"You're also full of opinions but without the snobbism. I'm always in awe about all the things you know and how your eyes sparkle when you share them with anyone. Your excitement is palpable and would draw anyone in." 

"And of course you're just as smart as she is. Scratch that, you're bloody brilliant. She can memorize a few laws so what? I would love to see her try to transform a cup into a frog."

"and I can I just add that no one wears our uniforms as you do, ma belle. You have a way to make our clock seems like a beautiful gown."

"Or a superhero cape," y/n added remembering all the time she'd run in that hallways pretending to be robin while Sirius would be Batman.

"So what I think I'm saying is that you're bloody amazing, y/n. Your cousin has nothing on you and I'm glad that you know that too." 

"Although I wouldn't mind proving my point further if you know what I mean." Of course, he had to be typical Sirius and ruin the moment.

"I reckon I wouldn't mind it either."

"Yeah?"

"yeah." she leaned into him, Sirius meeting her halfway.

"I also happen to think that you're bloody amazing, mon étoile."

**Author's Note:**

> not me inspired by my personal experience, nope. anyway, hope you like this!   
> let me know if you do x


End file.
